


Thoughts

by skiwind16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiwind16/pseuds/skiwind16
Summary: Remus' thoughts at a funeral. (one shot and really short) Warning main character's deaths and as I was told rather depressing (first story)





	

**Thoughts**

As I stand here today watching the casket lowered, I remember the boy who saved us all, though we didn't deserve it. Unlike others I do not remember him as "The boy who lived" but as James and Lily's son.A boy who lost so much in his short life, his parents, his godfather and his best friend, Ron who died in the beginning of the 2nd war.

I remember the boy who had a burden set on his shoulders by the cowards of the wizarding world and that damn prophesy. The boy who at his dying breath manage to come through. I remember him as just as Harry.

Voldemort had sent the Killing curse at me but the boy pushed me out of the way and just as the curse hit him he managed to say the curse that destroyed Voldemort forever.

As he lay dying I asked him why and all he said was two things "You have a family and I love you like a father" with that the boy passed away.

Now I stand here with my wife and my infant son whom we named after the two people who we loved and lost, Harold Sirius Lupin and we look at the gravestone in front of us.

**It reads:**

**Harry .J. Potter**

**Born: July 31, 1981 Died: October 31, 1999**

**A loving son, godson,**

**Friend and person**

**He saved us all**

**We are indebted to him**

**We will miss you, Harry forever.**

**We love you. Farewell.**

 


End file.
